A whole new worldSorta
by kikkie
Summary: The end of the trilogy My kitten has Amnesia! Were finally going to met our villain and see what her master plan was all this time. WARNING: Hardcore Lemons, fighting and messed up and confusion stuff! R18 . Many DC couples, even though this story is labeled a batman story its more of a DC thing than JUST Batman, Anyway you have been warned. I hope you enjoy it!
_**Kikkie: This is the third and FINAL installment for the My kitty has amnesia series (Well for now)! I DO NOT OWN DC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I DO OWN THE OC VILLIAN IN THIS STORY. As the description said, there will be Hardcore Lemons, fighting and messed up and confusion stuff happening. If you are no prepared for it, I suggest you turn back, if not, please review when you are done.**_

It hurts….

My chest is burning…

My feet are numb…

I taste blood…

I see red and blue…

I see darkness…

My eye lids are getting heavy…

My breathing hurts…

And yet…

I still think of you…

Clark

"Diana…" A voice calls to me in the darkness. I know that voice, its one that I loved to hear. My eyes slowly open to a bright shining piercing light that almost blinded me. I shut my eyes closed again as I breathe, I then felt a stinging pain in my chest.

"Diana!" The voice calls to me again. I open my eyes, this time the light that blinded me was gone and I was looking up to him, Clark…or morally superman. A god amongst humans, the man that I love. His arms holds me close to his broad steel chest as he soared through the dark black sky. I watched as I remember what had happened, it was Luther, he shot me with some sort of ray. Left my body numb and covered in blood, first time I had ever lost a battle against a human. I couldn't help but smile and close my eyes shut at the thought of Lex beating me, but it happened, who would have thought? I can imagine Batman lecturing me now about how stupid of me to get injured like that. Then Catwoman will come into the room with tears in her eyes saying how she was worried about me.

"Daina." He calls to me again, I open my eyes and found myself in a dark room. He gently sets me down into some sort of pod looking machine. Proply a healing pod I never knew about that Wayan INC created. He sets me fully down and closes me in, a few seconds later there was small sprint of smoke bursting into pod. It made me sleepy, must have been part of the healing process. I closed my eyes and let the chemicals seep into my brain, as I start to go I began to think of Clark. All the moment we had fighting together and all the small flirts we shared, then Lane appeared in my head. I hate that woman…she is so…useless! Every time Clark tells her not to do something she does and then puts the whole league in danger and superman just to save her life. Now she has powers, I do not know what had happen to her but she is now called superwoman and doesn't need Clark anymore, pisses me off beyond words. How can she just threw him away like that!? It was awful, and yet, Clark still chases her like a horny puppy. I gave up on him days years ago, as much as I loved Clark I cannot keep chasing him. I cannot stand a man powerful than me, I do not know why, but powerful men scare me, its propyl because of what Hercules did to my mother. How he drugged and raped her and my sisters multiple times like they were nothing but toys for him to play with. The stories I am told haunts me to this day, and what is worse is that Hera gave him the power and the tools needed to do it in order to punish my mother for getting raped by her husband. I hate it, I hate powerful men and her mostly.

"Hate…oh darling, you have not seen what I can do…"

"HERA!" I shouted as I open my eyes and rise up from where I was. I looked around the room. "This is not the medic room?" I thought as I stand up from the bed, even though it was dark I could still see that it was not the medic room. For one, it had purple-black strip wall paper. I walk towards the square that had light coming out of it, AKA a door. I walk over to it and twisted the knob, reviling a 50's living room design with fuzzy green rug and tacky love seat couches. Ugh, I hated that time, they thought women were just for cooking, cleaning and children. I look around the room before walking over to a metal door that appeared to be an exit. I walk over to it and try to open it but I could not. I pull, push and yanked at it with all my strength, but it would not budge.

"Do you like your new home Diana?" Hera spoke to me, I turn my body around and saw her, the queen and mother of all gods, Hera. Is it irony that she is known as the goddess of motherhood but she is an awful mother?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I come to see your new home…or rather you and your friend's home." She tells me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I feel the hairs on my neck tingle with worry.

"Diana, do you know how long you have been asleep?" Hera asked me.

"A week?" I tell her dumbfool. She looks to the ground and smiles.

"No…you have been asleep for 30 decades." She tells me, my eyes widen in shock.

"No…" I tell her. "YOU LIE!" I shouted to her, the earth cannot be gone! I cannot have been asleep for 300 years! I cannot! And yet, a small part of me new she was telling the truth.

"I do not lie…I speak the truth. Would you like me to explain?"

"No! You lie and I do not like liars!" I shout at her.

"I do not lie my sweet Diana. You see, when you fell asleep that man…Lex Luther, created a machince that was meant to destroy the so call Hero's he hated, he did kill many heroes but also ended up destroy a large amount of humans."

"Shut up…" I tell her.

"I watched the world destroy it self, and I watched with glee I will not lie. After many humans died Lex killed himself. Your Clark…he did something I never thought a hero would do." She tells me. "He created some sort of world."

"What do you mean?"

"When Earth fell, he took a chunk of it and made a planet for himself…with my help of course." She tells me with a smile appear in her face.

"What did you do?" I asked her. She opens her mouth as if she was going to speak but closes it and gives me a smile instead.

"I told him that the only way to survive this chaos in the world was to go back to the days when Chaos was just a thing of the past." She tells me. "So he and I gathered some of your old friend and…well you will see for yourself." She said, I open my mouth to shout at her but was stopped when the medal door swung open, reviling…Clark! But he looked different…

"Clark I spoke, he looks at me with widen shocked eyes.

"Diana, what are you doing in that outfit?" He asked me, I looked down to what I was wearing, it was my battle armor. I then look to him.

"This is my battle armor, what are you doing dressed like that?" I asked as I point to his clothes, he was wearing his geeky outfit of khaki pants with a dark blue sweater vest and under it was a white shirt. I never liked this look, but it made him look so geeky that no one ever notice he was superman. I mean, I at least wore a wig when I went out.

"My work clothes, sweetie are you feeling okay?" He asked me, he has NEVER called me sweetie before!

"Clark…I need to go outside." I tell him as I make my way towards the door but he stops me by putting his body in front of it.

"Move." I order him but he does not move.

"Diana I think you should go lay down." He tells me, I shake my head a bit before grabbing his arm and forcing him to move aside but my efforts were useless. I was too weak to push him, something that never happened before. He grabs me by my wrist then drags me past the living room, the kitchen and into the room that I woke up in. He turns on the lights and I gasped at what I saw. The room looked like a hard-core porn sex chamber room filled with thing I could not even name. He throws me onto the bed, it wobbles and shakes as I move my upper body up to look at him.

"Get dressed before Lara comes home!" He shouted at me as he walks to a closet looking thing that was spitting out clothes. He grabs a yellow square pattern that had a fluffy bottom. He looks at me weird before saying:

"I don't know what is wrong with you but stop acting this way. We have guest coming soon and I rather not host a party with no appetizers." He tells me. I looked down at the dress then back at him.

"Appetizers?" I asked. "Clark I don't know how to cook." I tell him, Clark stares at me as if I had lost my mind. He walks over to me and puts his hand against my forehead.

"Did you hit your head on something?" He asked me, I slap his head away and threw the dress at him before I stand up from the bed and walk out of this…sex chamber of a bedroom. I walk straight to the medal door and pull at it again only for it to beep and asked:

"Security code please." It asked me.

"Code?" I asked as I looked at Clark, who was standing behind me.

"Oh thank god you don't remember the code." He says as he walks to me and pulls me back into the room. He sets me down on the bed again and looks down at me. "Just put on the dress." He tells me.

"I rather not until you tell me what is going on!?" I shouted at him.

"Diana…what do you think is going on?" He asked me. I groaned in annoyance before looking around the room.

"Nothing is wrong with me! What is wrong with you!?" I shouted.

"Diana…I think I need to call in a doctor for you." He tells me. I opened my mouth to shout at Clark but instead I heard the medal door open and a young woman voice shout:

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The voice shouted. I bolted from the bed and ran straight to the medal open door. I gasped at what I saw, I was in some sort of 50's neighborhood where all the houses looked the same with different colors, every house had the same car and light-dark green lawn with a small flower garden. Oh my goddess I was living in a nightmare, and what is worse is that I saw no justice league tower or anything. Both my hands went to my head and I take deep breathes, but then I stopped when two broad arms wrapped around my shoulders and begins to drag me back into the house. I fight, struggle and scream, I even grab the edges of the door and hold on with all my might but the force pulling me was stronger. I ended up being thrown back into the house with the doors shut closed on me. I groan in pain because I think my hip hit the edge of the couch. I look up and saw a pissed off Clark and a confused preteen that looked just me in my young years, expect she had blue eyes like Clark. She was looking at me with worry on her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked the young girl.

"I'm Lara, your daughter." She tells me, my eyes widen in fear.

"I have a child?" I asked, Clark just groans in annoyance as Lara looks at him to ask:

"Should I call Doctor Zatana?" She asked.

"No…she will be here later." He told her. "Pack you things, I don't want you here right now when your mother…like this. I will call uncle Lex to take you to your grandparent's house." He tells her.

"Jonathan and Martha are still alive?" I asked. "Didn't they die after being in a car crash?"

"I just had a small glint of hope when you said my parents name, then it just burst into flames when you asked if they died in a car crash." Clark tells me in a very sarcastic voice, he never was sarcastic before. I looked over to Lara, she nods her head and walks away from us. Clark then looks at me before saying:

"I think you need a…review of your life before the guest arrive." He tells me. He then grabs my hand and forces me into the bedroom again, but this time he did not leave me alone, this time he restrained my hands with metal cuffs that was attached to the bed. I struggle and fight against him but my efforts were useless, he was stronger than me and I hated it. He restrained my feet as well, not before ripping my battle armor off like a vicious beast.

"STOP!" I shouted but my voice falls upon deaf ears. My hands and feet were spread apart, and move and scream.

"You never screamed before." Clark tells me as he forcefully puts a ball-gag into my mouth, muffling my screams. "Stop screaming, the house may be sound proof but not our room." He tells me. "Now you behave while I go help Lara pack her things." He says before he leaves the room. I struggle and move my hands but nothing worked.

"Oh dear, looks like you got yourself in quite a jam." A voice tells me, I groan a little and turn my head to the side to see Hera. Even thought I had a mouth gag on I am pretty sure Hera could hear my thoughts, so I cursed her name.

"You succubus-sultry-dirty-no right to be a god-BITCH!" I shouted.

"Such language my niece." She tells me. "Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new world Clark and I have made."

"WORLD!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I shouted.

"You see, the world changed when man gave woman a small tint of power." She tells me. "If my history serves me right, during and after WWII women were responsible for many things. After the war they were still responsible for these things. That my friend is when women believe that they are more than product of men. I just simply fixed that."

"What did you do?"

"I just…well I just convince your leaders to regain power by simple passing, what you call, a law." She said. "This law stated: All women, must be married, they cannot hold a job without the permission of their husbands. At first I thought it would not work till I thought of a brilliant idea, destroy, as you say, 70% of the human race, most of it being women and different ethicists…mostly blacks."

"Oh my gods appove you are NUTS!" I shouted at her, making a smile appear on her face.

"I know, you should see what has become of your mother and sisters." She tells me, forcing me to bit down hard on the gag in my mouth.

"What did you do to them!?"

"You shall see, but right now I think your husband is going to tell you your role as his wife." Hera said as she begins to fade out of my vision. I look up at the roof and start to struggle again, I do not know what she is talking about but I know one thing, I will fix her evil doing, as always. But first I need to- "Diana." Clark calls to me, I look at him. He walks over to me and takes a seat next to me.

"I don't know what happen to you, but I am sure its something Dr. Zatana can't fix. Until then, I have made some calls for the food and drinks for our guest. And for you…" He looks at me, his eyes filled with hate, it was a scary sight to see. He removes the gag from my mouth then outs it next to my head. The minute he did I started to scream.

"Clark! Hera changed the time line! She made WWII kill more people that expected, she even killed off black people, oh dear god is Steel still Alive? Is the Justice League still here? We're living in an alternate dimension and-" He cuts me off by putting the gag back into my mouth.

"Yea, damage is worse than I thought." He tells me as he ties the thing back on. I bite his hand as he did. He withdraws his hands in a hurry and looks down at me in anger. His hands balls up into a fist and raises it at me but he lowers his hand down to my breast, he then squeezes it, forcing a small moan to escape my lips. My body has never done this before, it scared me.

"Stop…" I begged him but he did not stop.

"Let me explain to you your purpose here Diana." He tells me. "I am you husband and you are my wife. Your job is to cook, clean and raise our daughter till a proper man comes to our doorstep and marries her. Afterwards…well I am not sure, maybe we will have more kids along the way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Boy, you must have hit your head on something hard to forget who you are." He tells me before ramming the gag back into my mouth. "Good thing the others won't be here in till 7. I have enough time to teach you your place." He tells me as he begins to strip away his vest, my eyes widen when he finally takes off his shirt, my gods he was still muscle. His hands move to his pants but he stopped when we heard a knock on the door.

"Dad, Lex is here." She shouted. Clark looks at me before grabbing his white shirt from the ground and walking to the door. Leaving me like this. I move my hands and try to break free but I was weak.

"BYE DADDY!" Lara voice shouted, I could hear her close the door shut. Oh dear gods she was going with Lex somewhere, LEX! The person who hated people with powers more than life itself!

"How cute, you're worried about a girl you barely know." Hera voice spoke again.

"Hera leave me!" I shouted at her, but all she did was smile and stood up to say:

"I will, this will be the last you see of me. Have fun darling." She tells me before fading. The next second Clark comes into the room with a smile on his face.

"Lara on her way to my parents' house, leaving the two of us alone." He tells me.

"HJOHDCIUHCDHCUIWDHUCIDWH!" I shouted but even I did not know what I said through the ball gag. So Clark removed it and look to me.

"Thank you." I said. "Why would you give our daughter to that bald psychopath!?" I shouted.

"Bald? Psychopath?" Clark asked. "Lex is not bald, he never was. And psychopath….well is crazy BUT he is not that crazy. What is he in your world?" He asked me, I was about to explain the evil that was Lex Luther, then I decided to shut my mouth.

"He is nothing but a friend." I tell him.

"So you remember Lex but not me?" He asked me, I looked at him to see his eyes filled with rage and hate. Geez, what didn't set him off?

"I did not mean it like that Clark, I was just saying I don't feel like explaining it to you." I tell him, this resulted in the ball gag being forced back into my mouth. He started to take the cuffs off my wrist and feet then threw me off the bed to the hard floor where he forces me to my feet and handcuffs my hands behind my back. He then wraps his arm around my neck while his hand started to rub my womanhood, he didn't even give me foreplay.

"You like a little pain don't you Diana." He tells me as his fingers went deeper and deeper into my wet folds. This was a nightmare…

"hkjhu…" I moan in the gag.

"What was that Diana? I can't hear you." He whispers in my ear as his fingers goes deeper and deeper till-

"MMMMM!" I screamed in ecstasy. I can feel cum sliding down my legs. As He pulls out his fingers then removes my ball gag. I take a deep breath as he begins to strip his clothe off, at that very moment I felt I saw my life flash before my eyes, I saw my mother smiling down at me and my sisters. The day I met Batman and the day I met superman, the day I learned of America…all of it was flashing before my eyes for I fear what was coming next.

(Vixen POV)

"Oh dear god…" I moaned, my head felt like someone banged a metal bat against it. I raised my left hand and pressed it against my forehead. I was about to raise my other hand till I realized that there was something in my arm. I looked down and gasped, it was a baby…and she was sucking on my nipple. I look around the room and gasped again, I was not in the league medic room, in fact, I think I wasn't even tower! I was in a nursing room, and from the looks of it I was in a girl's nursery room. I looked down at the baby before removing her from my nipple. The baby burst into tears and begins to scream and cry. I looked around the room for someone to help me but I didn't see anyone, so I did the next thing that pop into my head. I walked over to the baby cri and set her down, her screams just became louder to the point it started to pierce my ears in pain. I quickly walk out the room in a hurry and close the door. I begin to scan the area as I pull down my…yellow sweater cashmere?! I don't own cashmere! I can't even afford! I looked down to my legs and saw that I was wearing a long black skirt.

"What the hell?" I thought as I looked around me again, I seemed to be in a small house that looked like it was from the 50's.

"Mari!" A voice shouted for me, I walked over to the voice, it lead me to a living room area that was painted blue and had yellow furniture. Sitting on the couch was a blonde hair, blue eyed, muscle man with a small dark beard shadow around his mouth. He looked familiar, and yet nothing came to mind.

"Hi…" I spoke as I looked around the place. "Where am I?" I asked him, he looks at me as thought I had lost my mind.

"Mari, your home. And why is Lilly crying?" He asked me.

"Lilly? Who is Lilly?" I asked. "Was that the child sucking on my breast earlier?" I asked, the man eyes widen in fear as she throws his magazine down to the ground then stood up and looks at me. I saw his eyes look straight into my, god it was terrifying.

"Yea, you're DAUGHTER." He tells me. "Mari, what is wrong with you?" He asked me. My hand slowly makes its way back to my forehead as I took a seat on the couch he was sitting on.

"I don't know…" said as I touched my chest as I breathe, then it hits me, where is the Tantu Totem! I stand up from the couch and begin to pat myself and panic. The necklace given to me by mother and I lost it! The male in front of me stares with worry in his eyes:

"What is wrong now!?" He asked me.

"My Totem! Where is my Totem!?" I shouted at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"My Tantu Totem! It's what I always wear! It's a fox-head shaped talisman, its gold and-and-and it has-that ugly thing your mom gave you?" He tells me. "It's in your jewelry box, Mari calm down." He tells me. He then puts both of his hands on my shoulder and forces me to sit down. When I sat I heard the baby, or lilly, cries from this area. The man in front of me sighs before saying:

"Stay here, I will give Lilly a bottle, then call your doctor." He tells me before leaving the room. I sat there for a couple of minutes before looking down at the magazine he was reading:

"Modern Clean?"

I asked myself as I search through the magazine, all the pictures had women dressed in puffy dresses with cleaning machines in their hands. The machine looked advance, there was one that wrapped around a woman waist. It was creepy beyond words. As I turned the pages I come across a picture of the man that was in this house and me, we were standing in front of a skyscraper, both of us were smiling from ear to ear. I read the pages:

"Oliver Queen and is wife…Mari Queen posing in front of his of the new clothing line factory. This is Queen second clothing factory created in the last two years of Queens's rise to wealth. Making him worth 12.74 Billion dollars, enough to…afford a wife? Out of many choices of fine women, he choices Mari Jiwe McCabe, a young intelligent woman from a small African village. He said that this one unique and one of a kind, and I deserved one of a kinds." I read, my left eyes twitches in shock. He bought!?

"Mari, Lilly's asleep." The man tells me as he walks into the room, or as I should say, Oliver said…Oliver Queen, that name sounds familiar to me. But where have I heard that name before?

"Oliver…you bought me?" I asked him, he looks at me with a worried face before sitting down next to me.

"Of course I did, don't you remember our wedding day?" Oliver asked.

"No…" I said. Oliver wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his body.

"Remember, I came to your village on an archery vacations to see and hunt animals. You let me stay in your hut for during my time there, you said you never saw a man in a green suite before." Oliver tells me, green suite and archery…no…it can't be…

"Green Arrow?" I asked, he nods his head and kisses my forehead.

"There you go, your remembering now." He tells me, but that didn't stop me from pushing him off my body. He looks at me strangly. "Baby what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" I said. "I just need to…pee, I will be right back!" I tell him as I walked away from him and made my way to the bathroom. Well, what I thought was the bathroom, turned out to be the bedroom. And boy did it look expensive, for one thing, the floor was covered in gold silk. The room was painted red with four golden thick strips painted on the walls. The bed was a circle bed that was in the corner of the bed room, it had black sheets and red pillows with a red canopy over the bed. There were two night stands on each side of the bed that had small table lamps on them. On the other side of the room was a painted black closet door. There was another door near it, I walked over to it and open to see a bathroom, but not your every-day bathroom. First off, the bathtub was in the middle of the bathroom, it look big enough for two people. The floor was a white marble design with thin yellow lines separating the tiles. On the other side of the bathroom was the john. I walked over to it and sit down, although I do not know why I am sitting I did not need to pee! I just needed to get away from Oliver, oh my god why am I heard. When did I have a child? Is this a joke or is someone fucking with my mind because I do not know what to do or how to react to this. Until I figure out what is going on, I think I might have to play along till I figured out what is going on. Who know, I could be hooked up to a machine that some sick pervert is taking enjoyment of. I sigh as I stand up from the toilet and walk over to the door, when I opened it I saw Oliver sitting on the bed, talking on what appeared to be a cell phone.

"I will be there soon, can't wait for Selena's homemade cookie." Oliver said as a smile forms on his face. I watch silently till he hangs up the phone. He then looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Feel better?" He asked me.

"Much!" I said as I tried to walk away, but I was stopped when his hands wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see his him smiling down at me.

"You know, this may be my only day off for a while, maybe even a year." He tells me as his hand slowly makes its way up my shirt. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as a blush appears on my face.

"Uhh, I suggest enjoying it thoroughly." I said, but that did not stop his hand from groping my left breast into his hand. I then felt something poking me, something big!

"Oh I intend to." He whispers into my ear. The hair on the back of my neck begins to crawl as I push him away from my body with my bottom. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had fell onto the bed.

"I can see how I gotten pregnant so quickly." I muttered to myself as I looked down at him, god he looked gorgeous. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going outside." I tell him as I walk out the room and made my way to what appeared to be the front door, the weird thing about it, it was a giant metal door with a touch screen number coded door. I stared at the door for a few seconds, wondering if I should try to press the buttons. Oliver walks behind me and presses a couple of numbers quickly before opening the door, I looked up and saw that there was a stair case. Oliver walks up and opens the door at the top. I run up the stairs and gasped. The sky had glass over it, it was terrifying. I looked around and saw that I was in a neighborhood, but not your everyday American neighborhood. The houses were all the same but painted different colors with lawns as green as olives. I saw women dressed in clothes from the 50's talking amongst themselves and children running around the area like wild beast. It was scary…where am I?

Kikkie: Going to end it here. Please review!


End file.
